Question Time For The PPGZs
by AnimeGoGirl98
Summary: THE PPGZ R ON A TV TALK SHOW!
1. Chapter 1

**Powerpuff Girls Z Question Time!**

**Blossom- "Hyper Blossom!"**

**Bubbles- "Rolling Bubbles!"**

**Buttercup- "Powered Buttercup!" **

**Host- "Welcome to Powerpuff Girls time here on the number one talk show in Tokyo, The Boss Talk! I am your host, Yukimara, and today the Powerpuff Girls will be taking your questions. Let's get started. On the phone is Melissa. Hello Melissa!"**

**Melissa- "Hi!"**

**Yukimara- "What is your question?"**

**Melissa- "Okay. You guys seem like best friends, but do you guys have times were you get into a fight and don't talk for a while?"**

**Buttercup- "Oh yeah…We have our fights here and there…"**

**Bubbles- "But when we are needed, it doesn't matter if we are mad at each other. We still live in the place that needs saving, and normally we aren't mad at each other after."**

**Blossom- "Yup!"**

**Yukimara- "Thank you Melissa!"**

**Melissa- "No! Thank you Mr. Yukimara, and thank you Powerpuff Girls for protecting the city of Townsville!"**

**Powerpuff Girls- "You're welcome!"**

**Yukimara- "Okay, next question. This one's from…Tristin. Hello Tristin!"**

**Tristin- "Sup? My question is for Buttercup."**

**Yukimara- "Ask away."**

**Tristin- "Hey, Butter-babe? You want to go on a date with me, the babe magnet?"**

**Buttercup- "Uh…no."**

**Tristin- "Stubborn hag!"**

**Yukimara- "….Seems like he hung up. Well onto the next caller then. This is from Karen. Hello Karen!**

**Karen- "Hiiii!"**

**Yukimara- "What is your question?"**

**Karen- "Do you guys have a crush on the Rowdyruff Boys?"**

**Blossom- "Oh, I just looove my little Bricky-poo!"**

**Bubbles- "Boomer is a very sweet boy. I wouldn't mind if he asked me out on a date. I would say yes to him if he asked me to be his girlfriend."**

**Buttercup- "…"**

**Yukimara- "Buttercup? What about you?"**

**Buttercup- "…Butch is an okay guy. I mean if he asked me out, I wouldn't go all gaga like Blossom does."**

**Blossom- "Hey!"**

**Yukimara- "Well, that is all the time we have. Thank you Powerpuff Girls for being on the show today."**

**Bubbles- "You're welcome!"**

**Blossom- "It was really fun. Thank you for having us."**

**Buttercup- "Yeah! Thanks! The Boss Talk is BOSS!"**

**Yukimara- "You are so welcome girls. Tune in next time for the hottest looks of the summer. Good-bye!"**

**Powerpuff Girls- "BYE!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yukimara- Welcome back to The Boss Talk! Again we have the PPGZs here to answer any viewer questions. We also have special guests joining them. The RRBZs!**

**Butch- Sup?**

**Boomer- Hi mom!**

**Brick- Ya know you just said hi to our Monkey faced creator Mojo Hoe-jo right?**

**Yukimara- Now, now! No hateful words boys! Why don't we start answering some questions now. I have a lot for you but lets ask the viewing audience first. One the phone with us now is Max. what is your question?**

**Max- Buttercup! What is your favorite music?**

**Buttercup- ROCK AND METAL!**

**Max- okay, then what is your favorite band?**

**Buttercup- Ummm….I would have to say either Slipknot or Disturbed. It's a tie.**

**Max- Okay! Thank you!**

**Yukimara- This next question is one of mine. So how do you all feel being the one's that have to uphold the responsibility of saving Townsville and possibly the entire world?**

**Boomer- It's like I am Superman!**

**Butch- Don't listen to the Boomster here. He's a little crazy today….I think it's cool, saving the world and all.**

**Brick- Same here bro!**

**Blossom- If it means making people happy, I'm glad to be doing it!**

**Bubbles- Yea! Me too sis!**

**Buttercup- I don't really care. As long as I get to kick some butt! YEA!**

**Yukimara- Okay. This next question was sent to us via email. It is from Trissa. She asks "Before becoming heroes, what did you want to do when you grew up?"**

**Brick- We wanted to become a rock band!**

**Blossom- I wanted to be a cheerleader and get to hang out with all the boys on the football team!**

**Bubbles- I wanted to become a cloths designer.**

**Buttercup- I wanted to become the first major league girl baseball player! Or be in a rock band.**

**Yukimara- Nice! Well that's all the time we have for today! Thank you all for being on the show for a second time. We hope to have you again!**

**Boomer- ….WAIT! IT'S OVER! NO! I NEED MORE TIME FOR MY ADORING FANS! MOMMY!**

**Butch- *sighs* Come on Brick. Let's take the drama queen home and knock him out…**

**Brick- God this is so embarrassing…**

**Blossom- Ummmm…..**

**Bubbles- *laughs nervously***

**Buttercup- Idiot….**

**Yukimara- o.O….Ummm…. Tune in next time to see Mr. Popper and his dancing penguins…bye.**


End file.
